


Going Home

by Raikana



Series: Moonlight Boys [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, M/M, No Condom, Post Mpreg, Sex in a Car, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raikana/pseuds/Raikana
Summary: Junichi has recovered from his recent c-section and now it's time to drive back home with Miku, his much younger lover, so their baby can be in a proper NICU. Miku is reluctant about being intimate with Junichi again after months without, but he comes around in the end.





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kikiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikiki/gifts).



Miku woke up when the bright rays of the early morning sun shone into the room from the small garden outside. He groaned and rolled over on the futon, dropping an arm across Junichi’s larger body, huddling close to block out the sun. He looked up at Junichi’s lined face with a frown when the older man let out a pained groan.

Miku glanced down and realized that his arm was draped right over Junichi’s incision and he quickly snatched his arm back, reaching up to stroke Junichi’s salt-and-pepper hair off his face, whispering. “Sorry, Juni. I didn’t mean to...”

Junichi rolled in place, resting on his side, facing Miku. “It’s fine.”

Miku sighed and stroked his hand down Junichi’s face before tipping his head up for a gentle kiss. “It’s not fine, Juni. None of this is fine.” Miku pulled back and gently ran one hand over Junichi’s stomach. The scars had already faded to almost nothing, the shaved hairs starting to grow back around the scars. He glanced back up to see the pained look cross Junichi’s face. “It still hurts, Juni. This isn’t _normal_ . It’s not _fine_ . Your scars are already fading so it shouldn’t _hurt_.”

Junichi took Miku’s small hand and brought it up to kiss the palm. “I would endure any pain for you, Miku.”

Miku sighed in frustration and tugged his hand away from Junichi. “I _know_ that, Juni, but I don’t _want_ you to! I want you to be _happy_!”

“I _am_ happy, Miku. I was able to give you a child. Have you decided what you’re going to name them?”

Miku rolled away from Junichi and sat up on the futon, scowling down at his older lover. “That’s not _important_ right now, Juni! Are you sure that doctor got _everything_ out? You shouldn’t be in pain! You _never_ feel pain. I seen you get shot _ten times_ and you didn’t even flinch!”

“I’m sure the doctor removed everything, Miku. You watched him yourself.” Junichi sat up with a pained grunt and climbed to his feet before padding over to the futon closet and fetching the yukata they had stashed inside.

Miku watched Junichi dress in the traditional yukata, the indigo dye providing a strong contrast to the white fabric, the geometric pattern hurting his eyes as he stared. He reached up and pressed the heels of both hands into his eyes before pulling them away again.

His heart squeezed as he watched the careful way Junichi moved around the room to pick up last night’s discarded clothing and their shared toiletry basket. “If it hurts that much, Juni, just let _me_ do it.”

Miku climbed to his feet and grabbed last night’s discarded yukata, tying it messily around his hips before he stalked over to take the basket from Junichi. Junichi just ran his hand through his dark hair, now liberally sprinkled with gray at the top. Miku stood in front of him, scowling up at him. “If we’re going to wash, then let’s go, Juni.” Miku pointed at the door and, when Junichi made no moves, stalked over to slide it open, his sandals slapping against the wooden floor in the hallway. He heard a slower, more deliberate set of footprints following a few feet behind him as Junichi started walking.

Miku led the way through the hallways to the men’s shower room and opened the door, holding it as Junichi shuffled inside. Miku watched him move, his lips drawn into a thin line when he saw how stiffly Junichi moved as he took off his yukata and lowered himself onto the small stool. Miku quickly pulled off his own yukata and strode over to Junichi, setting the basket next to him with a clatter.

Miku reached out in front of Junichi to turn on the hand-held shower head, testing the water temperature before picking up the shower head and kneeling behind his boyfriend. “Don’t worry about anything, Juni. I’ll take care of the washing. All your scars are closed up, right?”

Junichi nodded before bowing his head. “My surface injuries are fine, Miku. My only pain is inside.”

Miku pressed his lips together and used the warm water to wet Junichi’s body. “What did the doctor say about that?”

“Dr. Yuki says that everything inside is healing just as well as everything outside. He’s not sure why I’m still feeling pain. But the pain isn’t _that_ bad, Miku. It’s just....there.” Junichi kept his head bowed as slim fingers massaged his scalp, working the fruity shampoo down to his roots.

“So you think you’re ready to drive later?” Miku knelt behind Junichi and picked up the shower head. “Close your eyes, Juni,” he said as he turned the spray on Junichi’s scalp, washing the soap down the drain set into the tiled floor.

Junichi sat silent for a moment as the warm water ran down his back. “I believe I will be able to drive home, yes. The doctor has arranged for a medical transport for the baby. He says that the transport will come equipped with infant life support gear.”

Miku set the shower head back into its holder and reached for the washcloth and soap. He ran the bar of soap across Junichi’s broad back “So he’ll be safe until he’s in the hospital, at least.”

“Yes, Miku. They’ll be safe.” Junichi sat up straighter as Miku slid the bar of soap across his side and onto his stomach. He leaned back on the stool to give his young lover better access.

Miku bit down on his lip as he scrubbed the soap through Junichi’s chest hair and across his tight abdomen, barely grazing his pubic hair before pulling away.

Miku sighed and slumped over for a second before reaching for the shower head. “No, I can’t. We’re supposed to be getting ready to go. And we need to see him before he gets bundled off into an ambulance.”

Junichi sat up and dropped the bar of soap into their little basket. He reached out to cup Miku’s face and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. “Then go get washed up, Miku. I'll take care of the rest.”

Miku frowned, but picked up the shampoo bottle and moved to kneel between Junichi and the wall, wetting his hair. He heard the scratch of the washcloth against wiry hair from behind him as he pumped shampoo into his hand. Miku worked his fingers aggressively through his hair as he listened to Junichi finish cleaning his body.

Miku picked up the shower head and rinsed out his hair before turning to hand it to Junichi. Junichi took it with a smile and offered the bar of soap in return. “Thank you, Miku. For being here.”

Miku took the soap and stared resolutely at the wall as he scrubbed himself clean. “I couldn't just let you suffer here alone. You don't have to thank me. Just...worry about the baby. He needs it more than me.”

“Of course, Miku. That will be foremost on my mind. But that doesn't mean that I can't think of anything else...” Miku straightened up with a shiver as one of Junichi’s warm fingers trailed down his spine.

Miku scooted further away from Junichi with a small frown. “We don't have _time_ , Juni. Maybe when we're back home and the baby is safe.”

“Of course, Miku.” Junichi’s voice rumbled deep in his chest as he spoke, reminding Miku of the many lazy nights they had spent in bed, simply holding one another after a frantic lovemaking session. Miku shook his head, spraying water droplets from his hair before he turned to snatch the shower head from Junichi.

“Stop trying to seduce me. We have to focus.” Miku sprayed himself with the warm water, rinsing off the soap before he hung it back on the wall and yanked the handle into the off position. “We should go see the baby before they pack him off to the city. I know how much you like to hold him.”

“I like it very much, Miku,” Junichi said quietly. “And we can see them once they are settled into the NICU. The ambulance will almost certainly arrive before we do, so we’ll have time to visit before going home.”

“...good idea, Juni.” Miku stood up and walked over to the pile of towels, draping one over his head before walking back to Junichi and dropping a second one across broad shoulders. He stepped back out of arm’s reach before vigorously toweling himself off and slipping back into his Yukata.

Junichi simply watched Miku with an amused grin on his face. “You’ve told me not to touch you, Miku. There’s no reason to avoid me. I won’t touch you until after we’ve left town.”

Miku puffed out his cheeks, but stepped close to Junichi, tying his towel around his waist. “It’s not that you can’t touch me. It’s that we don’t have time to fool around.” Miku knelt beside Junichi on the wet tiles and draped his arms over Junichi’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to his stubbled cheek. “Let’s go get dressed and go home.”

“Of course, Miku.” Junichi stood up as soon as Miku moved away, toweling himself off and reaching for the large yukata by the door. “Would you like me to wear my suit since we are headed back to the compound?”

Miku thought for a moment as he shed his towel, slinging his yukata back around his shoulders. “I suppose you’d better. I’ll need to put mine on, too. I _hate_ wearing it for long drives, though.”

Junichi tied his own obi around his hips before automatically reaching out to tie Miku’s, giving the young man his customary solemn look, his true mood belied only by the mischievous twinkle in his eye. “You don’t have to wear your suit for the drive back, Miku. You can wear something more comfortable until we get close to the city. I can pull over so you can change before we arrive.”

Miku turned and walked out of the wash room and made the trek back to their room, their woven sandals the only sound disturbing the early morning air. As soon as Junichi slid the door shut, Miku yanked on his obi to undo the knot, letting the yukata flow off him like water before walking to the closet.

Junichi bent to pick up Miku’s discarded yukata and folded it into a neat pile on the futon. “Please don’t make an unnecessary mess, Miku,” he said as he stripped off his own yukata, folding it next to Miku’s.

Miku rolled his eyes and tugged his black boxer-briefs up over his hips, making sure they lay snug against his stomach. “We both know Masuda’s going to come in here and tear everything apart to wash it anyway. Why does it matter if it’s folded?” Miku turned back to the closet and dug through his clean clothes again, pulling out a pair of khaki shorts and a deep-cut purple tank top.

Junichi climbed to his feet and stepped up beside Miku to fetch out his white briefs, finally slipping them on after months of going commando. “It shows Masuda that you care about the work he does. It’s a courtesy to him for giving you a reduced rate on the room because I was here so long.”

Miku yanked the shorts up to his waist and fastened the fly, letting them fall back down to his hips before he fastened his belt to keep them from falling to the floor. “If you say so, Juni...” Miku tugged the tank top on over his head, the fabric settling in place after a moment, showing off the shallow valley between Miku’s pectorals.

Junichi turned with his dress pants barely hanging onto his hips as he buttoned the white dress shirt. “I do say so. I thought I taught you to treat service workers better than that, Miku.”

“You tried to teach me a lot of things, Juni. I was too busy staring at your ass to listen. You _know_ that...” Miku tugged briefly on the hem of his tank top before turning away to check their bags, making sure that the rest of their belongings were still packed from the night before.

Junichi sighed as he tucked his shirt into his pants before cinching his belt around his waist. “Just when I think you’ve truly matured, Miku...” He shook his head and pulled his shoulder holster from under their clothes. “Can you at least start packing up your clothes?”

Miku dragged his large suitcase to the closet as Junichi fastened the leather holster around his shoulders before clipping it to his belt. He laid the suitcase flat on the tatami and flung it open, dumping his clothes hastily inside, shoving his lightest clothing into the corners to make room in the center for his jeans and heavier shirts.

“I’m not sure I’d exactly call that packing, Miku...” Junichi opened the safe and picked up his gun, checking it over before finally sliding it back into the holster with ease.

“Yeah, well, shut up, Juni. You’re not the one who has to fit all this shit back in here with everything else we picked up in the last couple months.” Miku stuck his tongue out at Junichi and slammed the suitcase shut, leaning on the top to hold it in place as he zipped the bag up. “Just for that, you get to drag it to the car.

“Of course, Miku.” Junichi shrugged his suit jacket on over his holster and buttoned it up before he bent to grab the heavy suitcase. Miku turned to pack the smaller bag that Junichi arrived with almost six months prior, stuffing it with the few pairs of jeans and long-sleeved shirts he packed for Junichi. He stopped for a moment when the bag was full and ran his fingers along a seam on the jeans.

“You barely got to wear these before you ended up back here, Juni. You’ll have to start wearing them around the house.” Miku heaved a sigh and shoved the jeans deeper into the bag, piling the breast pump on top of the clothes. He stopped again and looked down at the pastel-colored plastic. “Do you need to do this again before we go?”

Junichi glanced back over his shoulder and shook his head. “No, I don’t. Yuki has enough milk for the journey back. I will probably need to use it when we stop for lunch, but not until then.

Miku simply nodded and zipped up the smaller bag before popping up to look around the room. “I think that’s it. My holster is under my clothes. I won’t need it until we get closer to town anyway.” Miku grabbed the handles of Junichi’s bag and hefted it up, resting the handles on his shoulder as he headed for the door. “Let’s go see our son before he leaves.”

Junichi opened the telescoping handle on Miku’s suitcase, following behind his young boyfriend. “You know Yuki said that they are intersex, Miku. Not male. Why do you call them He?”

Miku strode briskly out of the inn, still carrying Junichi’s small bag as he walked, his hips swaying. “Because you wanted a son, Juni. And it’s gonna be impossible to convince people he’s a girl when he’s got a dick _right there_. Even Kiku said that their birth certificate says Male.”

“I know why their birth certificate has to say Male, but that doesn’t mean you have to decide for them, Miku.” Junichi picked up his pace in the parking lot, overtaking Miku and pushing him away from the black SUV parked in one corner of the lot. “Just a moment.”

Junichi left the suitcase with Miku and cautiously approached the SUV, getting down on the ground to check inside the wheel wells and all along the undercarriage. Miku sighed in frustration, tapping his sneaker against the pavement. “Really, Juni? The car hasn’t been home in _five months_ . Who the fuck is going to come all the way out here just to rig a car bomb? Nobody out here even knows who we _are_.”

“We can’t be too careful, Miku.” Junichi finished his check and climbed to his feet, opening the passenger door for Miku. “We can’t afford to lose you now that you have an heir. I do not think the subordinate families would accept either me or Sozen as a regent for your child.”

Miku opened the back door and tossed the small bag into the back seat. “I’m sure they wouldn’t, but I’m just saying that nobody here would have bothered sticking a bomb on your car. If they wanted us dead, you’ve been on death’s door for at least two months. And I haven’t even had my gun on me.” He hopped up into the passenger seat and buckled the belt, watching in the rearview mirror as Junichi loaded the large suitcase in the back. “We’ve been walking targets out here and nobody has touched us. I don’t think we’ll have problems _now_.”

Junichi took his seat on the driver’s side and buckled himself in, looking like he had at the start of the year, though with more silver sprinkled in his dark hair and a few extra wrinkles on his forehead. He started up the engine and put the car into gear before pulling out of the parking lot.

* * * * *

Miku glanced up from his phone when the car turned off the road into a small rest area, consisting of just a public restroom and a few vending machines. He looked over at Junichi with a small frown. “Why are we stopping?”

Junichi shut off the car and unbuckled his seatbelt, climbing out of the car before answering. “I need to use the restroom, Miku. I’m not as young as I was before this ordeal. I’ve also had a catheter for over a month. I can’t just hold it until we get home.” Junichi turned and ducked his head to look back into the car at Miku. “I suggest you use the restroom as well, Miku. You never know when you’ll need to go.”

Miku rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest with a huff. “I don’t have to go, Juni. And if I have to go later, I’m sure you will, too. Assuming you’re not just trying to tempt me again.”

“Very well, Miku. I’ll be back soon.” Junichi straightened, shut his door, and walked into the restroom. Miku watched him go, staring intently at the firm ass just peeking out from under Junichi’s suit jacket until he finally shut the door, blocking Miku’s view.

Miku turned back to his phone and scrolled through his social media feeds until the driver’s door opened. He looked up to see Junichi take his seat and shut off his phone’s screen, setting the device in the console between them. “Ready to get going again?”

“Almost,” Junichi said as he shut his door and hit the lock button.

“What else is there to do before we go again?” Miku frowned in confusion until Junichi’s hand reached across the car to cup his cheek. Junichi leaned over the console and pressed a gentle kiss to Miku’s lips.

Miku leaned into the kiss, reaching one hand up to grab a fistful of Junichi’s hair, pulling him into a deeper, desperate kiss. He felt Junichi’s other hand land on his thigh and he moaned, breaking the kiss to suck in a deep breath. “Juni, we don’t have time...”

Junichi kept his hand on Miku’s thigh, their faces still mere inches apart. “We have time, Miku. You just have to decide you want this. As pent up as we both are, I doubt we’ll last very long.”

Miku gave Junichi a wry grin and a sarcastic snort. “Don’t you just know what all the guys like to hear, Juni...” He shifted in his seat to try to relieve the pressure in his shorts. Junichi slid his hand up Miku’s thigh to rub the growing bulge.

“Please do this with me, Miku. It’s been terrible having you so close but being in too much pain to do this.” Junichi leaned in to kiss Miku before pulling back to look him in the eye.

Miku sat in his seat for a moment, his whole body tense as he stared back at Junichi, as if trying to reassert his dominance. After almost half a minute of staring, Miku finally blinked and sighed, turning to look back at the suitcase. “I don’t have any lube, Juni.”

Junichi smiled, still cupping Miku’s face with one hand, rubbing his thumb over Miku’s delicate cheekbone. “Is that a yes?”

Miku sighed again, his physical needs quickly overpowering his worry about their baby. “Yes, Juni. That is a yes. But we still don’t have any lube up here.”

Junichi pulled his hand off Miku’s crotch and reached inside his jacket to the inner breast pocket, pulling out a single packet of lube. “I never said I didn’t have any, Miku. Which position would you like?”

Miku snorted and shoved against Junichi’s chest with both hands. “Cheater. Put your seat all the way down. I’ll take care of the rest.” Miku reached over and pressed his finger to Junichi’s mouth when the older man started to protest. “This is your punishment for insubordination, Juni. Next time, you’ll listen to me the first time I say no.”

Junichi reached down to his seat controls and laid his seat almost flat. “You know that I only go against your orders when it’s in your best interest, Miku.”

Miku plucked the lube from Junichi’s fingers and scooted back until his ass bumped against the wheel before reaching down to work Junichi’s fly, spreading the fabric and reaching inside to tug his cock free. “I’m an adult now, Juni. I don’t need you telling me what my best interest is.” Junichi’s eyes slid shut as Miku’s fingers worked his length, bringing him to full hardness in under a minute. “But maybe you were right this time,” Miku finally admitted as he popped open the button on his shorts and shoved them down his thighs, his underwear following moments later.

Junichi rested one hand on Miku’s bare thigh, reaching for Miku’s erection with the other hand. Miku gave him a sharp slap and shoved his hand away, the packet of lube hanging from the corner of his mouth. “Stop that. I said I’d take care of everything. That means no touching, Juni.”

Junichi sighed and let his hand fall back onto his stomach, instinctively resting it across his scar, the same place he used to support his stomach during the later days of his pregnancy. “Of course, Miku. Whatever you wish.”

Miku tore open the lube packet with his teeth and leaned forward to give Junichi a hard kiss. “And no feeling sorry for yourself, Juni. If I _really_ didn’t want to fuck, I wouldn’t be about to ride you like a fucking horse.” Miku squirted part of the packet onto his fingers, wiggling his ass in the air as he worked his fingers inside, getting used to the feeling of intrusion again after a few long months without sex.

Junichi smiled gently and brought his hand up to cup Miku’s cheek, pulling him in for another kiss. “I know, Miku. I’m not feeling sorry for myself. I’m just wishing I could help you.”

Miku pouted as he worked his slim fingers in and out of himself. “Next time, Juni. You do a better job of getting me ready anyway.” Miku finally pulled his fingers free and sat up, straddling Junichi’s thighs as he drizzled the rest of the lube down Junichi’s thick shaft.

Junichi sucked in a sharp breath when Miku’s fingers wrapped around his cock and stroked him a few times to spread the lube. He rested his hands on Miku’s legs, watching intently as Miku crept forward on his knees until he straddled Junichi’s crotch.

Miku smirked down at Junichi when he reached behind him to grab Junichi’s dick, slowly working himself down onto it. Both men let out a moan when Junichi’s head fully entered Miku and Junichi slid his hands up Miku’s thighs to rest on his hips. Miku gave Junichi a stern glare for a moment, until Junichi lifted his hips a little, driving his erection deeper into Miku. Miku rolled his head back with a guttural groan and slowly sank down the rest of the way.

By the time Miku came to rest on Junichi, his cock was standing up against his stomach, twitching as it pumped out a few beads of precome. “Fuck, Juni... I missed doing this with you.”

“Me, too,” was all Junichi said, tugging Miku down to lay against his broad chest. He rolled his hips against Miku, one arm draped over Miku’s slim waist, gently stroking Miku’s hair as they kissed again.

Miku rested against Junichi’s broad chest for a couple minutes, enjoying the leisurely pace, but a restless itch in his groin made him sit up straighter, pulling out of Junichi’s grasp and looking down at him with lusty dark eyes. “That’s enough, Juni. We can’t sit here all day doing that.” Miku grinned and braced his hands against Junichi’s chest as he started bouncing up and down on Junichi’s shaft, biting his lower lip to stifle his moans.

Junichi rested his palms on Miku’s hips again, letting out soft, breathy moans as he watched his young lover take control. He dug his fingertips into Miku’s flesh, losing himself in pleasure, bucking his hips up against Miku as he chased his orgasm.

Miku groaned low in his chest and slapped down to meet Junichi as he thrust up, sweat beading on his forehead. “Juni...touch me.”

Junichi nodded his assent and pried one of his hands off Miku’s hips to wrap around his hard cock, stroking the shaft and rubbing his thumb over the sensitive tip. Miku bucked forward into his hand in time with Junichi’s thrusts, throwing his head back as he approached the edge. Junichi slipped his thumb to the underside of Miku’s tip, grinding against the frenulum.

After just a few more moments, Miku screamed out his pleasure as his whole body went tense, his seed splattering against Junichi’s blouse and suit jacket. Junichi stroked Miku’s cock, milking him until he grew too sensitive. Once Miku collapsed forward to rest against Junichi’s chest, Junichi wrapped both hands around Miku’s hips and thrust into him a few more times until he fell over the edge as well, spilling his hot seed inside Miku.

They lay together in the driver’s seat for a few moments, catching their breath as their erections flagged. Junichi groaned when he finally slipped out of Miku, pushing some of Miku’s hair back off his forehead. “Do you want to use the restroom before we leave, Miku?”

Miku sighed and pushed himself back to a sitting position, lifting his hips just far enough to slip his shorts back into place. “I suppose I’d better. I don’t mind the stains, but I don’t think I need to spend the next few hours leaking jizz into my underpants...”

Junichi reached his hand over to open the driver’s side door for Miku. “Go get cleaned up, Miku. I will do the same out here.” Junichi pushed himself up on an elbow and kissed Miku one last time before he climbed down out of the SUV. Junichi sat up and brought his seat back up to its normal position, watching Miku walk to the men’s room, a swagger back in his hips after a few long months without his normal confidence. He finally tore his eyes away when the door shut behind Miku and reached over to the glove box for a napkin.

Miku came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, feeling as fresh as he could after a long-overdue fuck and a quick wash in a public restroom. He smiled when he spotted Junichi still in the driver’s seat and sashayed over to the SUV, leaning on the passenger door, sticking his head through the open window. “Going my way, soldier-boy?”

Junichi smiled back and leaned over to open Miku’s door. “I think I might just be. Hop in and we’ll find out.”

Miku opened the door the rest of the way and climbed up into his seat, buckling his seat belt, still smiling. “Thanks for that, Juni. I guess I was wound a bit tight.”

Junichi pulled a beer from the backseat and offered it to Miku. “Here. Just because I can’t drink, it doesn’t mean you should have to hold back. There will be enough stress when we get home. We don’t need to borrow any more.”

Miku took the can and popped it open, taking a long sip as Junichi fetched his own soda from the backseat, opening it and setting it in the console before he started up the car and pulled out of the rest stop.

* * * * *

Junichi pulled into the hospital’s parking lot and parked the SUV in an empty spot. “Would you like to change now or wait until we’re done here?”

Miku stared out the front window at the blank wall in front of him for a moment, his toes tapping against the floor as he thought. “I’ll wait until we’re done here. I don’t want to be like Kuno. I want him to see me as more than just a guy in a suit with a face like I just ate a lemon.”

Junichi smiled and reached across the console to stroke Miku’s soft hair. “Even if you _did_ scowl as much as your father, you would still be significantly more attractive.”

Miku scowled playfully at Junichi and swatted his hand away before he broke out in a grin. “You giant flirt. Get your ass out of the car. We have a baby to check on before we can go home and get some rest.” Miku climbed out of the car and grabbed the bag with Junichi’s breast pump before he headed into the hospital. Junichi followed a few steps behind him, looking as imposing as ever in his suit, most of the semen stains on his shirt cleverly hidden by his jacket.

They made their way to the NICU department and were shown to their baby’s incubator after speaking with the staff. Junichi sat in the small chair by the crib with his pump sitting on a small table next to him, whirring away under the sterile robe he had put on. He sat patiently as one of the nurses lifted his child and placed them in his arms.

He cradled the tiny baby with both arms, gently rocking them back and forth as he stared down at the splotchy red face. Miku walked over to Junichi, finally wearing his own robe, and he crouched down next to the chair, staring at the baby. “I wonder what the staff thinks. I know if I hadn’t been there for the whole thing, I wouldn’t have believed that came out of you.” Miku reached one hand up to brush the baby’s fist, smiling when the baby gripped his finger tight.

“I’m sure Yuki sent along a medical file explaining everything in terms they understand,” Junichi replied, stroking their child’s downy black hair with his thumb.

“You mean he lied to them so they wouldn’t ask too many questions?”

“Exactly, Miku. It’s nice to know you still understand me.”

Miku snorted and waggled his finger a little, wishing he could just stay like that forever. He wished that he didn’t have to go back to work and take care of a significantly larger family of idiots. He wanted nothing more than to run away with Junichi and raise their child together without any of the lies they’d had to tell to cover up their own relationship and the experiment that gave them their baby.


End file.
